Thé aux perles
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Rehabilitation: Bubble Tea" d'epilogue08 : Différentes personnes ont différentes manières de remonter le moral des gens et Soul n'en est pas excempté. OS


_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Thé aux perles

* * *

La fraîcheur de la vitre faisait du bien contre sa joue alors que Maka s'asseyait sur le rebord, regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, et l'obscurité au dehors combinée avec la pluie lui permettaient plus facilement de voir son expression mélancolique se refléter dans le verre.

Les jours pluvieux, elle avait tendance à se rappeler des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier et s'occupait alors habituellement l'esprit par des études, des travaux ménagers ou des devoirs d'école. Sentant un frisson le long de son dos, elle attrapa un plaid sur le canapé et le jeta sur ses jambes en poussant un soupir. _J'ai fait le ménage et tous mes devoirs, et je n'ai pas le moral pour étudier. Alors quoi ? Je vais juste mourir d'ennui ?_

Cinq minutes agonisantes passèrent tandis qu'elle continuait de regarder par la fenêtre, chaque seconde la rapprochant d'un gouffre sombre où elle se morfondait pour rien. Bien que n'étant pas particulièrement plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta un peu lorsqu'elle sentit du froid contre son autre joue. Maka leva les yeux pour voir Soul tenir un verre de thé aux perles près de son visage.

« Tiens, » dit-il.

Se demandant quand il était apparu, elle prit la boisson qu'il lui tendait. Elle la fit tourner, regardant le tapioca tourbillonner en cercles, alors que Soul se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Se tournant pour la regarder, il fronça les sourcils. « Maka, tu ne bois pas ? »

« Si si. » Elle porta la paille à ses lèvres et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle but la première gorgée. « Hum ! C'est bon ! Est-ce que c'est au melon d'hiver ? »

Apres l'avoir observé une seconde, il regarda ailleurs, sirotant son propre verre de thé aux perles saveur pêche. « Ouaip, » soupira-t-il. Il y eut une longue pause tandis qu'il hésitait. « … Tu n'as pas à prétendre à être toute joyeuse juste pour du thé aux perles, tu sais. »

Ça la prit par surprise. Alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes en battant des cils, elle fut reconnaissante à Soul pour regarder ailleurs. Pleurer devant les autres était humiliant et même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute il pouvait le sentir dans son âme.

Il essayait d'être attentionné à sa manière.

Essuyant ses larmes avec le plaid, elle sourit légèrement. « Ou-ouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Maka demande : « Soul, est-ce que tu es sorti me l'acheter ? »

Soul sourit. « Non. Je l'ai fait moi-même. » Regardant de nouveau dans sa direction, il eut un plus large sourire. « Boire du thé aux perles lorsque tu es dans tous tes états t'apaise. Et puisque tu es le genre de personne à avoir besoin de beaucoup de thé, je me suis dit que le plus facile était d'apprendre à en faire. »

Maka marqua un temps alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il lui disait. « Donc tu dis… que je suis plus déprimante qu'une personne normale ? »

« C'est ça. » Dès qu'il ait dit ça, il se leva prestement et recula, posant son verre et levant ses deux mains sur sa tête.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prépare à me défendre contre ton Maka-chop, » répondit-il très sérieusement.

Maka soupira mais pas d'un air dépressif cette fois. Baissant les yeux sur sa boisson, elle sourit gentiment. « Je laisse couler cette fois-ci. » Quand elle le vit baisser lentement les mains, elle le regarda d'un air féroce. « Mais que pour cette fois. »

« Wow. Pendant une seconde je craignais que la dépression t'ait bousillé le cerveau et que... »

« _Maka-chop !_ »

Même après s'être réceptionné sur les fesses avec un _Bam_ retentissant, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'être un peu plus content maintenant que sa partenaire était de nouveau fidèle à elle-même. Se frottant la tête, il fit la grimace. _Elle n'avait pas à utiliser une encyclopédie tout de même._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ADOOOOORE le Bubble Tea, qui en Français se dit Thé aux perles visiblement d'après mon dictionnaire. En plus du tapioca, j'en ai bu avec des haricots rouges très doux et du pudding au caramel. C'est juste super, et si vous ne savez pas où en déguster, tentez le Chinatown près de chez vous ou faites comme moi, passez six mois en Asie (hé hé) En tout cas, merci à l'auteur pour sa super idée de fic, c'est simple mais trognon, vive epilogue08 qui me fait rêver ! Et pour les fans de SoulxMaka, je tâcherai de vous en trouver d'autres aussi chou ! Bonne lecture !**

*******Hermi-kô*****


End file.
